


My Heart is Open

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt learns just a little bit more about one Artie Abrams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is Open

"Artie! Hold on, I wanted to talk to you for a second."

Artie came to a stop, halting on his way out of the choir room. "Oh, uh. Hey, Kurt. What's up?"

"I just… I wanted to ask you something," Kurt started, leading the other boy back over to the chairs so he could sit. "It's a bit on the personal side, I suppose, and I mean I would understand if you'd rather not answer, but-"

"Just spit it out, dude," said Artie, interrupting, as a smile grew on his face.

Kurt's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Are you… are you _gay_?"

Artie's smile fell as he blinked rapidly in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

"See, I knew I shouldn't have asked you," huffed Kurt as he stood and started to walk, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Wait, no, I… I just wanted to know what gave you that idea in the first place."

Kurt flushed, grappling for words. "Mr. Martinez."

"O-oh. That, yeah, uhm…"

"You know what? It's fine. Forget I even asked."

"No, Kurt, wait, it's just… I… haven't really told anyone."

Kurt stared, unmoving. "Told anyone _what_ , exactly?" he asked slowly.

"That I'm… that I like guys, too."

Kurt blinked. "… _Oh_. You then, you mean you're…"

"Bi, yeah," replied Artie, nodding. "Please don't tell anyone."

Kurt was still completely flabbergasted – how exactly do you respond when one of your really good friends confides in you his sexuality, and on top of that he'd told Blaine just last year that he basically didn't believe in bisexuality. Kurt smiled, shaking his head. "Of course I won't. But, just…"

"What?"

"H-have you ever kissed a boy?"

Artie stared. "Well no, but… I don't know, I haven't exactly had another guy even show any interest in me or anything so-" he stopped, watching as Kurt placed his bag on another chair, walking slowly toward him and lowering himself gently into Artie's lap.

"I-is this okay?" asked Kurt softly.

"Uhm." Artie nodded fervently after a moment, and swallowed thickly. "But what about Blaine?"

Kurt leaned closer, whispering. "Blaine's not here right now. Now please stop talking," he said, and closed the short distance between them, connecting their lips in a kiss. Artie's eyes shut tightly as Kurt deepened the kiss, gently massaging his lips with his own until Artie finally took control, arms wrapping tight around Kurt's back. Kurt stayed in his place as they parted, not even bothering to move his lips far from Artie's own.

They were too busy spending their time kissing while in each others' embrace to even hear when the bell rang.

By the time Monday rolled around, Kurt had barely spoken to Artie whatsoever. Hell, he'd hardly talked to Blaine either.

Glee Club was an awkward affair and Kurt hadn't really talked to Blaine much since he was still at home on bed rest after the surgery and Kurt hadn't really had much time to see him again. Kurt knew he was really only avoiding his boyfriend, though. He'd cheated on Blaine, something he'd sworn to never do to /anyone/ and then he'd just gone and done it anyway. He and Artie glanced at each other discretely, trying to gauge the other's reaction, to see how he was feeling, but neither could exactly make sense of heads or tails. It was completely unnerving, to say the least.

Kurt knew what he had to do. He had to break up with Blaine. Even if he wasn't completely sure of whatever feelings he was having toward Artie, the fact of the matter was, he didn't /have/ to kiss him in the first place. And really, cheating on someone only meant that there was something else missing or wrong with your relationship.

So maybe… he and Blaine weren't meant to be after all. As much as Kurt hated to admit it.

—

Finally on Wednesday - after what was quite possibly the worst conversation if his entire life - Kurt caught Artie after Glee had let out so he could actually talk to him again.

"Alright, what's up?"

"…I broke up with Blaine."

The small smile fell from Artie's face as he just stared at the other boy. "You what?"

"I broke up with him." Kurt looked down at his hands moving over one another in anxiousness/nervousness. "I mean, I cheated on him. Which in itself is horrible enough but he was so mad that I'm sure he never wants to speak to me again. And I wouldn't blame him really, but…" he looked back up, "things just weren't working out anymore, I guess."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Kurt. That sucks."

"Yeah. It does," Kurt replied, biting his lip.

The next thing he knew, Kurt was leaning over to kiss Artie again, fiercely and with all his might, putting everything in it.

Artie pulled him down onto his lap, Kurt's legs on either side of his own, as Artie grasped his hips tightly. Artie pulled just slightly, and Kurt followed, grounding his hips down into the other boy's, desperate for the contact. Kurt whimpered, heart racing as Artie palmed him through his pants, and kissed him more fiercely, rubbing their erections together as he moved up and down, trying to get as close as possible. Before either of them knew it, they were coming together, crying out as they breathed heavily into each other.

"Oh my god," breathed Kurt, letting out a husky laugh as he collapsed onto the other boy, shaking in the aftershocks.

"I know, that was…"

"Amazing," Kurt finished, smiling as Artie leaned up to kiss him again, languidly. "Can we just… do you mind if we keep this a secret? Just for now, I mean." At Artie's slightly affronted look, Kurt attempted to placate him. "No, it's just- Blaine and I _just_ broke up. And I don't want anyone thinking this is just some rebound or something."

Artie nodded, trying to be understanding instead of completely insulted that they would have to hide it if they actually continued… well, whatever it was they were doing. "Sure," he replied, forcing a smile.

"Good. Now I don't know about you but I… think I should get to a bathroom. I feel disgusting."

Artie laughed, and Kurt stood, grabbing his things and giving him one last kiss before removing himself from the room, leaving Artie to do nothing but watch as he walked away.

"So did you want to come over? I really wanted to, well, _talk to you_ about something… But I can't do it here," said Rachel in a whisper, making sure not to let anyone else overhear. "I can even buy you the new issue of _Vogue_ , if that helps."

Kurt stared. "Rachel. You know for a fact that I already have a subscription." He smiled. "But you know I can't resist some seriously juicy gossip. I'll be over in a while, I just have to… talk to Mr. Schue about a song for Regionals first."

"But Kurt, this is _dire_! I am _dying_ not having told anyone yet!"

"Told anyone yet?" asked Puck, stopping on his way out of the room.

"Shut it, Puckerman, this is a private matter! And I need your advice, Kurt!"

"I said I'll be over in a bit, now go."

"Fine," Rachel huffed, and left.

Mr. Schuester turned to him, a stack of sheet music in his arm and bag slung over his opposite shoulder. "Was there something you needed, Kurt?"

"Actually no, I think my question is better suited for Artie, thank you, Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schue gave him a strange look but nodded nonetheless. "Okay… Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, then."

Soon enough they were left to themselves and in the next moment Kurt had attached his lips to Artie's, practically falling into his lap, and moaning.

"Oh god it's been so long."

Artie laughed, smiling against the other boy's lips. "It's only been two days, Kurt."

"Well it feels like forever," replied Kurt, kissing him again, long and thoroughly, before pulling back slightly. "God your smile is fantastic. You need to do that more."

"It's just a smile, dude."

"Well it's great and I love it." He kissed the smile off the other boy's face until Artie was moaning in response. "What're you doing tonight?"

"Uh, nothing. I mean I don't think there's anything, why?"

"Well my dad and Carole are out of town… Did you want to come over? I can make dinner."

"Won't Finn and Sam be there, though?"

"Finn's supposed to be going over to Rachel's to have dinner with her and her dads and Sam's going to be at Puck's."

"Alright, sure."

"Great," replied Kurt, smiling, and leaned back in for another, chaste kiss.

"Oh my god!" screeched a voice and they jumped apart quickly, as though electrocuted, and looked in the direction of the voice.

 _Fuck_.

Of all the people to catch them together, it was Rachel Blabbermouth Berry.

Of course.

"What are you two _doing_?" Rachel shrieked, voice shrill as she stared at the two of them. Artie gaped, looking shellshocked, and Kurt seemed positively annoyed – both at the fact that their little secret had been found out and that in the wake of her finding them together, Kurt had fallen off of Artie's lap and onto the floor on his butt.

Kurt looked up at Rachel, glaring, as he stood up, rubbing at his offended body. "Rachel. You may be my best friend but in no does that mean I will hesitate to destroy you should you tell anyone about this."

"Kurt, no, I'd never, I swea-"

"Well I seem to remember – quite clearly, in fact – that you've never been known to be a girl who could keep secrets to herself very well and I don't want to-"

"Wait, Kurt, I…" Artie interrupted softly, "I'll… I'll do it."

Kurt turned, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Do what?"

"You know, come out, or whatever. I mean, if you wanted me to, I'd totally do it."

"Wait, Artie, are you – are you gay?" asked Rachel, in hushed tones.

"But we… we're not even together," said Kurt quietly, ignoring the girl beside him, "not really, I mean."

"Well we… we could try it? If you thought you maybe wanted to."

"I, well…" Kurt breathed deeply, a warm smile gracing his face. "You know, I think I'd like that, actually. Rachel, get out, please," he ordered, and lowered himself onto the boy's lap gently, arms wrapping around Artie's neck to pull him close. "I'd like to kiss my… my boyfriend, if you don't mind."

As soon as Rachel had left the room with a huff, closing the door behind her, Kurt pulled Artie even closer, kissing him, content.

They both knew it wasn't going to be exactly easy, especially with Kurt graduating at the end of the year and hopefully going to New York as planned, and Artie a year behind him, but they were at least taking a chance.

And that was so much better than not even trying at all.

_fin._


End file.
